Lady in Red
by ThinE
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Summary: ... above everything, the main reason I attended this party today is... her... My lady in red...


This is my 1st attempt on writing a fanfic. So please bear with me. Comments and critics are greatly appreciated =)

And I must say a big thanks to **Nerizu** for betareading and reviewing my story. Thx a lot! ;)

**Disclaimer:** La Corda d'Oro belongs to KOEI and Yuki Kure, while the lyrics are from the song entitled Lady in Red by Chris DeBurgh =)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lady in Red**

Holding my coat on my left arm, I showed my invitation at the front desk. The lady in charge smiled, then asked me to fill out the guestbook. After writing my name, address and phone number, I walked to the cloakroom to leave my heavy winter coat before entering the hall.

The room was packed with upper-class, beautiful people. No wonder. It was the grand opening ceremony of an opera hall, after all. The invitation was sent out to a wide range of celebrities. From politicians to opera singers, from classical musicians to actors. I myself got the invitation through my manager, since I'm a young musician said to be the shining star in the neoclassical music industry.

Well, people tend to exaggerate sometimes. But yeah, nonetheless, I'm flattered. It's good to know that people appreciate your talent and hardwork.

But on the other side, I don't like attending to these kind of parties. It was too shiny, too loud and the mixture of too many perfumes makes me sick. And honestly, I don't really like to belong to this high-class fake society where you won't know who's true and who's not. Don't get me wrong. I love my job. It's where I feel most comfort in. Well, I guess everything has it's disadvantage.

I roamed inside the room, greeting people I happened to know, chatting if necessary. A waiter passed by and offered me a cocktail, which I gladly accepted. I sipped my cocktail. Very good mixture.

This is one of the not many plus factors I have nothing against in these parties. They really do a good job with the catering. I rarely find something barely acceptable. Nope. Always made with the best ingredients and utmost care.

But above everything, the main reason I attended this party today is... her.

I noticed a glimpse of reddish hair from a distance. That must be her! I half-jogged between the crowd to look for her. My heart beat faster. Adrenaline was rushing through my body. I so badly wanted to see her.

That girl, Hino Kahoko, is a young violinist. She might not have the best technique though. From what I've heard and read about her, she only started to play at the age of sixteen, quite a late age to start playing an instrument. But despite her young age of twenty-five, she produces such a beautiful sound that captivates hearts and makes people fall in love with her music... And with her.

And there I saw her. Looking more beautiful than in pictures, and even much more beautiful from the times I've seen her before. Her smile was angelic and her eyes shined full of life. She was simply dazzling.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright_

She was wearing a simple strapless red dress with an A-line, accentuating her petite figure and bringing out the crimson color of her hair, which was made into an elegant french twist with a flower pin adorning a side.

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes I have been blind_

She looked breathtakingly beautiful. Like a goddess, standing out in the crowd. It seemed to me all other women in the room were suddenly nonexistent once I saw her. It was amazing how this woman melted my heart that had been frozen for so long.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing_

I watched her from afar. She was talking to a young man around her age. I knew him. A fellow musician. Not long after, came another young man, and then another, and then another still. Soon it looked like a small crowd gathering around her. I knew all of them. We often worked together in concerts, each playing different instruments. They all seemed captivated by that beauty.

No wonder, I sighed.

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_

When the music started playing in the background, I noticed couples starting to fill the dancefloor, swinging their bodies with the music. I also noticed those men asking her to dance. But she smiled politely and declined.

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance_

But those men didn't seem to know how to give up. They stayed around her, making her felt uneasy. She discreetly started to look around, eyes desperately searching for help to get her out of there.

And then, our eyes met. It was only for a second, but she rested her eyes on mine and gave me a smile. I felt my heart stopped beating for that short time.

_  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away_

Before I knew it, I was already walking towards her and her small crowd. I didn't even think of what I was doing. I just did.

"May I have this piece, miss?" I asked, offering her my hand as I stood before her.

She looked surprised and reluctant at first, but then her eyes softened. She gave me a smile and took my hand, then let me led her to the dancefloor.

I knew those men were giving me dagger looks behind my back. If looks could kill, I'd surely be dead by now. But I didn't care. I was holding the hand of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Her small hand felt so warm and I couldn't feel the floor I was stepping on. I felt so light.

_I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

We started dancing. She encircled her arms around my collar as I held the small of her back. After some time, we were holding each other closer while dancing. I was surely at seventh heaven by now because I was smiling like a child who just got a new toy. I only hoped this wasn't a dream.

I only felt the warmth of the petite figure I was holding, and the music we were dancing to. Everything else was gone. It was like another world.

_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

"Thank you for saving me" she whispered suddenly.

I just let out a small laugh as a response. My voice would surely betray me if I answered. I was just too happy. This was definitely the most beautiful moment in my life.

_I never will forget, the way you look tonight_

And then the song finished. We released our embrace, then she looked up to meet my gaze.

"What's your name?" she asked with that sweet voice of hers.

I smiled wider as I leaned closer to her. I whispered my name to her ear, not wanting anyone else but her to hear.

_The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red (I love you.)_

_**~FIN~**  
_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Hohoho... curious about the misterious man, aren't we? ;) No, I won't kiss n tell. I leave that to your imagination. But 1 thing I can tell you though, he's a Corda boy. Just suppose Kahoko n the guys never met at Seisou ;)


End file.
